Friend
by onewiththetree
Summary: Grim was just being a friend.


…

This fic just came rushing to me one day when I was doing the laundry. This is the first American cartoon fic I have ever done and is the second story to have posted on this website. Please excuse the grammatical errors, weird wording of certain sentences, and my idiocy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the brilliantly made cartoon series, _The Grim Adventures of Billy and Many_ by Maxwell Atoms. If I did then I'd probably shoot myself for having such an awesomely made cartoon.

Enjoy!

* * *

Friend

Grim was holding a bouquet of flowers and had Mr. Snuggles, the elderly hamster, placed gently on his shoulder; he was going to hang out with Billy and Mandy, again, even though he didn't want to. However, Grim never had the choice to not play with them; after all, he did lose the bet against the two of them. The bet where Grim had to limbo; if he were to win he took the pitiful hamster's life, but if he were to lose he was not to take the life of their beloved hamster, even though he was the Grim reaper, and to become the two mortal children's best friend.

Losing was one of the things the Grim reaper was not good at handling. He stamped and yelled at his loss, but he got over his failure and coped with it, remembering that he was a man that kept his word. He took a few breathers and accepted the task of being their friend for the rest of eternity.

Though he accepted the role of being their friend he did not expect them to be such trouble makers. They dirtied his cloak multiple times, stole his scythe, got him into life and death situations, got him into trouble with the higher-ups in the fiery pits of hell, and messed with the fabric of time every chance they got. He had so much to clean up after the two, but he did it because that was the role of what a true friend did.

Grim was shameful a many of times with the two elementary students and wanted to bail out on them during those moments, but didn't, letting the bet that he lost keep him driving. He did everything they said and wanted even if they were the most ridiculous requests, which most of them were. He had to associate with people he didn't know and or even like; people that he was sure he would've passed on the streets and in the underworld without thinking about it. He had reunions with people he despised with every fiber of his being and made peace treaties with idiots who didn't even know how to spell their name. He dealt with other mortals who constantly bullied and ragged on him.

He wanted to hurt the two kids who hurt his pride, but remembered the bet. The bet he lost, the bet that turned his life around. He often pondered what his life would've been like if he hadn't met the two but like most of the time his thoughts were thrown out of his mind when the two were messing something up.

The only thing that kept him attached to his old life was when he was reaping. When he was taking the souls out of the human body, marking them for dead, and watching them breathe their last breathes, it made him compare and contrast the life he had then and the life he was living now. He would compare how he acted as the emotionless being then and the constant irritation that he had around him now. Though he would stop and mostly think of how he was living, he was the reaper of the deceased, how could he say that he lived when he never really was alive himself? But those thoughts were instantly thrown to the side when Grim had to return to the side of the two children.

He had served them, had been their friend every day. And then those days turned to weeks, and those weeks turned into months, and then those months turned to years and so on. He watched them grow and grow into middle schoolers, then high schoolers, university students, and then productive citizens of society, even though they lived in Endsville. He watched them when they got into relationships and got out of them. He watched them finally get tired of the relationships they failed at and hooked up together. He watched them get married and watched them have their first child. He watched them raise said child and love them. He watched them grow older and older until they too were an elderly couple. He watched them or so he thought he only watched them.

Though he says he only watched them and claimed that they didn't care for him, he grew to have a place for them in his heart; he didn't just watch them, he also interacted with them. And the two kids watched Grim and had fun with him too, even when they didn't admit it because the three of them weren't the type of people to voice their deepest, happiest, feelings to each other. During the times they got older and older they never once forgot about Grim. Even as they were growing they were still creating havoc and mayhem wherever they went. Even during the nine month pregnancy Mandy was in, she still managed to be the boss out of the three of them and even when they hit their 80s, though they weren't healthy enough to move their body's, their minds were still creative enough to destroy humanity.

Sadly, humans were born to die, and on their death beds Mandy only said one thing to Grim, "The bet, Mr. Snuggles is to keep his life and you are to be our friend for forever."

"Forever and ever," Billy added with a goofy smiley. And when they closed their eyes Grim took their lives.

"Darn kids all they did was cause trouble." And Grim placed the bouquet of flowers on their grave.

* * *

I know that this isn't part of the awesomely creative story that Maxwell Atoms created, but this short story just flew by my mind when I started to think if Billy and Mandy were to die.

Grim was the weirdest reaper to be ever created and if you ask me I think that Grim would still be their friend even when they weren't physically with him.

R&R please! I would most appreciate it! :)

-onewiththetree


End file.
